Justlena Supernatural Story Chapter 2
by lovestories7351
Summary: This is chapter two of Justlena Supernatural Story. A little sad I must say.


-Justin P.O.V.-

I had heard every single word Selena and Miley had said. My wolf just started to hurt i had to leave. But, before I could go.

Tay S.- Wow, I can't believe it she is really sweet and kind. I'm gonna miss her.

Tay L.-Ya, me too.

Jas-I think all of us are going to miss her especially Miley.

me-I have to go lunch is almost over. I don't wanna be seen leaving the school.

Everyone nodded an okay at me and I left. Once I got home I ran to my bedroom and let all the tears flow out of my eyes. My mom must have heard me cause she came up to my room.

me- What do you want mom?

Cindy-Sweety please open up the door.

me- Fine you ca come in.

I unlocked the door and my mom came in.

Cindy- What's wrong?

me- guess?

Cindy- One of your friends are leaving?

me-Nope, worse.

Cindy-Is your mate leaving for some reason?

I broke into tears again.

Cindy- What's her name?

me-Selena Gomez she is new to the pack.

Cindy- Why is she leaving?

me-Because of her parents and Alpha Owen.

Cindy what do you mean?

me-I don't wanna talk about it. just get me several tissues boxes and leave.

My mom did as I told her as soon as she left I locked my door with all twelve of my locks. What I like privacy.

-End P.O.V.-

-Cindy P.O.V.-

My baby boy is heart broken. I need to talk to his friends mates. I'll call my husband to tell him to make them come over right away. I picked up my cell and called him.

Max-Hello?

me- Hi mister. I need you to pull Miley,Tay S., and Jasmine from class and tell them to come over I need to talk to them pronto. Our little boy is up stairs crying his eyes out all I could get out of him,was Selena Gomez.

Max-Okay, I'll send them over. Bye sweetie.

me-Bye moncho man.

-End P.O.V.-

-Max P.O.V.-

I finished talking to my wife. Wow, my son is actually crying. Man Selena got to him in less than day and now he is crying about? Weird? She is the first person to make him cry. He would never cry ever, even if he got a scratch he wouldn't cry. Now, after 18 years he is crying. I went on the intercom.

me- Hello, fellow students. I would like Miley Cyrus, Taylor Swift, and Jasmine Villages please come down to the office. Thank you, and have a wonderful afternoon.

I ended the intercom and right away the girls came down.

me-Hello, girls.

Girls-Hello, .

me-You are probably wondering why I called you down.

Miley- Yes, we are.

me- Well, my wife called and asked me to send you over to my house.

Jas- Why?

me-Justin is crying at home and she thinks you may know why.

Tay S.- Yes, we do I know know that we shouldn't of done this but we all really wanted to know why she is here. So we followed Selena and Miley to an empty hallway and listened in on the conversation.

Miley- What! Selena wanted that private. Man I know why he is crying. His wolf is broken, shattered to pieces because, Selena is leaving tonight at midnight to go into hiding.

me-Why?

Jas- I think we should let Justin tell you that.

Miley- We should head over to talk with Mrs. Bieber.

me- You are excused from the rest of your classes for today.

The girls left. I was thinking about what Miley said about his wolf being shattered and broken to ! Selena is his mate.

-End P.O.V.-

-Cindy P.O.V.-

The girls walked in to the house.

me- Sit down, please. You probably already know why you are here?

Miley-Correct we also know why he is crying for the first time in his life.

me-Why is that?

Jas-You see, Selena is leaving for hiding tonight at wolf is crushed,broken, shattered to pieces. I feel bad for him. Especially since he heard Selena say she doesn't wanna find her mate not now at least there is too much pain and bad things going on in her life and she doesn't wanna bring him in to all that pain and bad things. She ran away from her parents, the pack she was to be Luna of, and her sister doesn't even know why.

Tay S.- Selena is just tore to pieces just as much as Justin is probably even more for her. She has to deal with all this crap in her life that she doesn't want to. She is leaving the only family that loves and gets her. She has to wait a year or two to find her mate when all she wants to do right now is find her mate peacefully. She won't get to meet her nephew for a year or two. She is the sweetest girl ever. For the rest of the day she skipped school she probably couldn't stand it herself. When I was walking over here I saw the cutest and kindest thing ever. She helped a two little five years old. She helped the little boy find his toy and the little girl get her kite back. She then got the both of them one scoop of ice-scream and returned them to the playground. From where I stood it seemed like she was happy to help the kids and wished she had a little tike herself. She went into the ice-scream shop and ordered herself some ice-scream and just sat down.

Miley-Aww, that is so kind of her. Your right she is taking this harder than Justin. I mean she doesn't even see that Justin is her mate because of it. I know for a fact that she wants a kid but remember the wolf rules. You can only get pregnant by your mate. I feel really bad for her.

me- I feel bad for her too. What exactly is happening in her life that caused this?

Jas- Her parents broke the wolf rules and made an arranged marriage with her and Owen since she hasn't found her mate and his died. Owen actually sent troops out to find her. they are probably on there way here. She knows that she can be protected here but, also cause war. Selena doesn't want to cause war in a different pack than her own even then she would still not like the war option. She ran away with her sister and her sisters mate. Also her sister is pregnant with her nephew. She doesn't want to leave but,she knows she has to. Sure, she can be independent and speak what she feels and is stubborn. But, she has had to many heart breaks and pain in the last 18 years, that she will do anything to stop a war from starting. Only Miley knows where she will be hiding out. She also thinks that if she is spotted here that Owen and her parents might think Justin kidnapped her and start a war.

I was speechless at this she truly is a good Luna unlike others. I like her by what they say about her. I also like the fact that she wants a child just as much as I want to be grandparent. Haha.

me-Can you describe what she looks like to me please?

Miley-Of course, she is tall, perfect chocolate colored hair, brown eyes, nice breast size, very strong. She can think both independently and as one of the pack members to get a better is smart and like you have heard she has had to many heart breaks and does want children very much. She is now in pain by her parents. This is probably the worst pain she has ever had. She is the kindest person I've ever seen. She does have some secrets she doesn't want to share. Which is fine. I think that if you know everything about a person right away your friendship or relationship gets old faster and if you find things out through the years then it makes the friendship or relationship funner and longer. No one knows why she is stronger than most guys. She said her biological dad died when she was two and knew her secret. Her mother a year after her biological father died found her mate. Your wondering if Demi has the same father well no she doesn't. Demis bio-dad doesn't even know she last I know of her step-father is that he was rough on the girls especially Selena. Her bio-fathers last name was Gomez so she continued to use it even though her mom remarried and now her mothers last name is Brown. She had a better relationship with her father than her mother. She is always sad on her fathers death day.

me-Oh, wow! I see where the pain and heart breaks come in.

While Miley was saying this Justin came down for a glass of water.

Jas-Oh, hey Justin didn't see you there I was listing to Miley.

Justin- I was too. I stopped to listen, I was coming down to get a glass of water. And Miley you forgot to mention that she is beautiful, kind, a bit cocky like me, and sensitive.

After that he just left to his bedroom again.

me-Thank you girls for the information you may go.

With that they left.

-End P.O.V.-


End file.
